Forever at Freddy Frazbears
by reaperthecat
Summary: hello everyone this is reaper the cat and this is my first story. its about how I'm in the world of freddy frazbear. read as i find death or if possible find love in this fu*ked up world. also there will be lemons lots and lots of lemons in the near future of the story ... maybe. i guess we'll see.
1. Chapter 1 First Night

Hello reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism . I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going through this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Alright let's start the story.

Chapter one: the first night

reaper pov

"hey I'm here to apply for the job" I say as I walk into the managers office.

"OK great your hired" he says without even looking over my resime. "but you didn't even look at my resime" I say as he grabs the resime out of my hand " mmhhhmm looks good kid except for this little thing right here where

It says your highly skilled in all forms of martial arts and also your good with a sword" he says. I think why did he say thats a flaw in my resime whenever I'm suppose to be a security guard. " I'm still hirin' you but let me tell you a little secret here at freddy frazbears pizza the animatronic characters … at night they tend to come alive and if they see you they might or might not I don't know try to kill you … I know since you have these qualifications you might think that you can destroy them before that but these robots hold a big place in all of the childrens hearts so I can't let you destroy them just try to stay away from them until 6pm ok … no destroying them." he says

" ok alright I think I can do that." I say slightly scared now

-at 12pm-

I settle at my chair with the camera controls in my left hand. I start flipping through the camera monitors randomly until I see the stage. Look at the characters two female and one male. " I'm guessing the male one is freddy the bear , the chicken must be chica , and the rabbit must be bonnie.

I flip the camera over to the storage closet then to the kitchen "nothing strange so far." I say as I flip back to the stage. " wait where did bonnie go."


	2. Chapter two Too Close for Comfort

Hello reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism . I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going through this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Alright let's start the story.

Chapter 2: too close for comfort

author pov

" Holy shit I guess he wasn't kidding around when he said they were alive." reaper said. He checks through the cameras looking for bonnie. " ok there she is." reaper said as he was looking at the dining room. Reaper looks at the clock. "2am alright and I still have sixty-eight battery." he says "oh shit I forgot about the others." reaper says as he looks at the stage again.

"good neither of them moved." reaper said as he goes back to the dining hall on the monitor. "she's gone that's not good." he says as he searches again for the rabbit. He then turns off the monitor and looks at his door. "oh that's where she went." he said and then slams his hand down on the door button.

Bonnie sits there for fifteen minutes. looking at him as if she was studying him. "ok good she's gone." reaper says as he sees that bonnie gave up and went to go do other things. He then opens the door to conserve battery life. After the door is open he looks at the clock. "5am I am realy close and battery is at 13% hopefully I can make it or else I'll have to slice that rabbit in half and I don't want to get fired on my first day."

He says hoping he won't

have to kill the animatronic character. " 12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and it's 6pm woohoo" reaper shouts in victory he then covers his mouth hoping bonnie did not here him. He starts to hear footsteps walking down the hall. He hit the door button and the door sparks but doesn't go down he hits it again and it does the same thing once more , twice ,three times nothing. Reaper starts to ready his combat knife." _I knew I should have brought my katana."_ (btw Italics are thoughts) he tightens his grip on his knife.

-bonnie pov-

" _left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot" _ (btw I don't know if you can tell but bonnie is kinda childish) I hummed as I walk back to the stage. I see the security office door sparking like it was broken. I walk to the door and look inside and I see the new guy rapidly pressing the button.

He notices me and pulls out some weird looking object and get's into a defensive position. I look over to see whats wrong with door and I see a scrap of metal lodged in with the gears. I grab it and start to pull it but I am to weak. I look over to the security guard and motion him to come over where I'm standing.

He slowly walks over to me. never loosening his grip on the strange piece of metal. I point to the piece of metal stuck in the gears. He looks at it,

sticks the strange object into some sort of compartment on his back, grabs

the piece of metal and it and pulls It out.

" _how did he pull it out with one hand when I couldn't with two I thought we were stronger than humans. I guess he's different." _I think "um thanks."

he says. " your welcome." I say back to him and start to walk off to the direction of the stage before the children get here.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter three: A New Friend

-Reaper pov-

" _I don't believe what the fuck happened last night. I thought the manager said they will try to kill me. But she didn't in fact she did the opposite she helped me get the door to close."_

I had been replaying last night in my head over and over again. Why did she help me when she could have tried to kill me. It could have been a trick

she could have been trying to get on my good side and then kill me. " Well no matter what if she comes to the door I'm gonna hit that fucking button

faster than a chinese man hits his wife." (I'm so sorry for this joke I'm not racist but admit it it's true) I grab my katana before heading out.

" alright night two." I say before sitting in the office chair. I take a look at the monitor and see that bonnie and the duck are gone. " oh shit no."I search for them on the monitors and find chica in the west hall. " _damnit she's really close to me._" I put the monitor down on the chair arm and look at the left door to see bonnie there. I hit the button and close the door. Then she taps on the glass as if she was asking for permission to come in.

I walk over to the glass to see what she wants. "can I come in guard." she says. " why should I let you in. Your probably gonna try to kill me if I do."I say to her " I don't kill people only chica and freddy do that. I'm the nice one. Please let me in." she says with a pleading face.

" fine but you better not try anything." I say to her giving in to her begging

I press the button to let bonnie in. she walks in and then I close the door behind her. " see I didn't try to kill you. I'm the one you can trust mister

security guard." she says and I realize that I never told her my name. " oh I'm sorry my name is reaper." I say reaching my hand out for her to shake.

She grabs my hand and shakes it " I take it you already know my name." she says. I nod my head yes. "_ holy shit I forgot about the others." _I grab the monitor and look through the cameras rapidly. " great she's nowhere near me." I say. Bonnie looks over my shoulder to see what i'm talking about.

" hey that's chica." bonnie says looking at the monitor. I almost felt relaxed before I realized I had a monster right behind me. " _oh man I really hope I_ _don't run out of power right now." _I think

-bonnie pov-

I feel reaper start to tense up. "_poor guy I wish I could do something that would help him relax._" I say. " _hhhmmmm that could work_." I then go over to the door button and open it.

He turns around " what are you doing." he says. " nothing I just need to go get something" I say trying not to sound suspicious. I then turn around and head towards the kitchen hoping chica isn't there screwing around.

-reaper pov-

I stand there looking in the direction of where bonnie was headed.

" I wonder what she needed to get." I say. As I turn around I see chica at the other door. I hit the button and the door closes. " whew I really need more pay." I say.

-bonnie pov-

" here we go." I say as I get into the kitchen. I then grab a few beers. I then start to walk out when I see chica walking over to where i'm at.

" I just scared the shit out of the new guy." she says laughing "_oh no." _ I think." hey whatcha got there bonnie." chica says trying to grab it out of my hand. I put my hand behind my back trying to hide the beer. " just a drink." I say." oh ok well you wanna go screw with the new guy." she says again referring to reaper.

" nah he's been scared enough for one night." I say trying to get her to agree with me. " I wasn't talking about scaring him." she says trying to let me catch on to what she was saying. " _holy shit she's wanting me to help her rape him." _I think " _but he is pretty cute maybe we could just." _I shake my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

-reaper pov-

I sit there waiting for bonnie to return from wherever she went to. " damn where did she go." I say starting to get a little distrustful. I here someone tap on the glass. I look over and see bonnie at the window I press the door button to let her in. she comes in walks over to me and hands me a beer.

" you went out there to get me a beer?" I ask. " yea I got it to calm you down. You seemed really tense." she says "couldn't hurt_"_ I say as I begin to drink the beer. She opens hers and takes a sip. " I didn't know you guys drink. Or for that matter could drink." I say confused in how the beer didn't ruin her robotics. " we're not supposed to drink but me and chica do it sometimes while we talk about stuff." she says admittedly. " oh crap I just remembered something bad." she says. " what is it." I say to her.

" foxy is going to be back tomorrow." she says worriedly. " so what." I say as I continue to drink my beer. " foxy well she … she loves humans." she says. " I think your definition of bad is different than mine." I say not seeing the problem. " well she loves humans a little to much reaper. if she sees you she's going to try and have sex with you."


	4. Chapter 4 Not Consensual

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter four: Not Consensual

here you guys go I think this one will be the lemon chap. But i'm not sure well anywho here's the story.

-reaper pov-

I spit out my drink " she's gonna fuck me?!" I yell. " yea and worst of all I won't be here tomorrow. Maintenance has to take me to get cleaned so I wouldn't even be able to talk her out of it." she says

" oh great that means it gets better." I say to her statistically. " sorry I can't do anything reaper I really wish I could help." she says. I look to the clock and see that it's 5:53am. " well it's about time for you to go back on stage bonnie." I say grabbing the camera making one final look through.

" yea I guess your right bye reaper." she says. " b-" she cuts me off by kissing my cheek and running off to go join her friends. Leaving me there dumbfounded.

-at 7am-

" hey reaper what are you still doing here. I thought you left." the manager says to me as I walk into the main party area. " I wanted to ask you for a raise." I say looking into his eyes like I was trying to steal his soul. ( which I could if I wanted to) " why." he says. " because I heard your bringing foxy back." I say to him. " yea who told you." he says questioningly.

" I read it on the bulletin board." I say to him. " well ok. Oh also I need to warn you foxy doesn't go to the main stage. She actually has her own spot. She goes to pirate cove instead. But unlike the others she doesn't like to be seen. Also if I were you I would check the camera in pirate cove every now and then. So is that all you wanted to know."

"yea that's it." I say to him and he walks off into a ocean of kids. I look over and see bonnie playing her guitar. I smile and look over again to see chica playing the drums and freddy singing. "_ man freddy your not a bad singer. But I'm definitely better." _I think.

" hey man be careful with this thing I don't know about you but I want to get paid." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see two guys carrying a large wooden crate. " _that must be foxy. I think I'll follow these guys to get a good look at her."_ I think as I start walking to pirate cove.

-in pirate cove-

"hmmhh that's what she looks like." I say as I walk into pirate cove. " there's no one in here. I can't tell if that's a bad thing or not." I say walking over to the machine. " I wonder if you can hear me." I say to her. " well it doesn't matter does it. Guess I'll be hiding from another one tonight."

-at reapers apartment-

I walked into my apartment and thought about tonight. " shit I really hope that fucking fox doesn't try to fuck me." I say to myself. I look at the clock to see that it's currently 11:48pm. " shit I need to get ready for work." I say. I walk over to the kitchen and grab a beer.

-at work-

I sit down and grab the monitor. I then look at pirate cove to see foxy is still there. " whew she's still in her place." I say and then look to the main stage. " oh shit chica is already gone." I say. I switch to the storage room camera and see her there. " well shit your getting close aren't you." I say. I look at the pirate cove again to see foxy peeking out from behind the curtains.

" damn I only looked away for like two fuckin' seconds." I say as I stare at her face. I change back to the main stage to see if freddy is still there "okay big guy don't you leave too." I say pretending he can hear me. I look back to storage room and see she's gone I look at the door and there she is. I hit the door button to close the door leaving her out side.

I then look at the monitor again. " please stay there freddy if you move i'm basically fucked." I say hoping he doesn't go anywhere. I look over to the door to see that chica is gone. I open the door to save power and look to the hallway camera to see foxy running down it. " oh hell no." I hit the door button. " OUCH!" I hear someone yell from outside. " _what the."_ I think. I open the door see foxy holding her foot in her paws.

" oh shit that looked like it hurt." I say to her. "your telling me. Fuck. Why the hell did you do that. I only wanted to say hi." she says still holding her foot. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." I say. I then pick her up and bring her into the office. I sit her in the chair and start looking in the drawers for something to rap her foot up in.

I find some medical wrapping and start wrapping her foot. " look I'm sorry I didn't know you were ther-" she cuts me off " It's alright I understand." she says as I get up. " hey your pretty cute." she says. " um … thanks." I say remembering why I wanted to stay away from her. " well your foot is all better you can leave now." I say to her. " why should I." she says with a smug. "_ shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." _I think before she grabs my arm and pulls me on top of her.

" there's no reason for me to leave so quickly." she says as she starts to take off her clothes. ( yes in this story they wear clothes) " umm yea I can think of plenty of reasons." I say. She doesn't listen and takes her shirt offGiving me a nice few of her C cup breasts. "_ damn she's hot. But I can't have sex with her that's unnatural. Plus I just met her. Damn there is something seriously wrong with me."_ I think before I'm awaken from my thoughts by her grabbing my crotch.

I slap her hand away and get up. " really fox you need to stop this right now. Before I hurt you." I say to her commandingly. " there's no way you could ever overpower me. so just shut up and enjoy." she says while trying to undo my zipper. I swat her hand away. " ok remember you asked for this." I say. I grab her and toss her out of the office." stay out." I say finally as I close the door.

I start to sit down when I her crying. I walk over to the window of the door I threw her out of. And there she is lying on the floor in a ball hugging her knees balling her eyes out. "_ maybe I was a little to harsh on her. It's not her fault. She's probably just in heat. If that's possible."_ I think as I open the door and walk out.

I kneel down and hug her. She sniffles and hugs back. " I'm sorry for what I did. it's just your different than any human I've seen before. You helped me. Any other security guard would have left me there. But you didn't. You helped me. Why." she says.

" you mean why did I help you. I don't know I just thought that it would be cruel to leave you there. And I when I am able I try to not be cruel." I say to her. Then I hear my phone go off telling me It's 6am. " it's 6-o-clock you need to go back to your room foxy." I say sounding as nice as I can. She sniffles again and rubs her eyes. " ok." she says as she gets up. " look foxy we can't be mates but we can be friends. What do you say." I say.

" sure that sounds good." she says back to me and starts to walk away. "wait foxy. I need to know something." I say to her. " what is it." she says.

" I wanted to know if you were friends with bonnie." I say. " yea were real good friends." she says and then walks off.


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter five: The Plan

-at reapers apartment-

-author pov-

reaper was lying on his bed in his room. " man I bet I have the most fucked up life ever." he says. Reaper then looks at the clock. " 10:56 huh. You know what I think I'll head into work early. Maybe I can to study the place and give me an advantage over those things." he says as he grabs his phone and weapons."_Plus I can see if bonnie is back yet_." I think with a smile

-at work-

-bonnie pov-

" _c'mon get here I want to see you again reaper."_ I think while staying as still as I can. I here the door open and I see reaper standing there. " _yes he's here." _I think as I look him over. " okay time to take a good look around." I hear him say out loud.

I see him smile when he's sees me. He walks over to the stage and walks up the steps. I would hug him if it weren't for the fact that I can't move until after 12pm. And also if freddie saw me do that he would probably kill reaper.

I then see him walk past me and over to freddy. " I wonder what drives you to want to kill people freddy. Well I guess I'll never know." reaper says to freddy as he walks down the other side of the stairs. " really I don't even know If you guys can hear me right now. I wish one of you could tell me." he says then walks off into the direction of his office.

-at pirate cove-

-foxy pov-

I see the security guard walk into the room. " hey foxy I realized earlier that I never told you my name. My name is reaper. Hopefully you can hear me." he says. " _that's good to know. At least now I won't have to keep calling him guard."_ I think.

" now I need to get a look around the place before 12pm." I hear him say. "_a look around. I wonder what he's doing_." I think as he walks out of the room.

-with reaper-

-reaper pov-

after I'm finished I look at my watch. " holy shit It's 11:59 I need to get to the office." I say as I start to speed down the halls. I get to my office sit down and pick up my camera monitor. I look through the cameras to see chica, and bonnie are gone.

" ok at least freddies still in his spot." I say. Suddenly I hear someone tapping on the glass. I look up to see bonnie. I open the door to let her in. "hey bonnie." I say to her. " hey reaper … look about the kiss I'm sorry I knew I wouldn't be able too see you for awhile so I just kinda did it."she says looking down.

" it's okay bonnie really there's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm not mad." I say to her. " good I don't to see you mad. especially at me." she says back to me. I then grab the controls and give them to her. " what do you want me to do with this." she asks me. " I want you to take a look for a minute. Just tell me if you see anything." I say to her. " okay." she say.

-bonnie pov-

for about five minutes we sit there. Me looking through those thing reaper calls cameras and reaper just sitting there with his arms behind his head. I then see foxy running down the west hall. " reaper!" I say loudly. " what!" he says startled by my outburst. " foxy Is coming. close the door now!" I say to him.

Instead of doing anything he just goes back to relaxing. " reaper didn't you hear me you need to close the door." I say to him again. " it's alright I don't need to." he says. " you don't need to what reaper." I hear foxy say as she pokes her head around the corner. I stand up and walk in front of where reaper is sitting. " foxy please don't hurt reaper." I say to her. " okay I won't." she says. She then walks into the room and sits in the stool in the corner of the room." can one of you explain what's going on. Because I'm totally lost."

-one short explanation later-

" and that's pretty much it bonnie." foxy finishes. "okay." I say to her. I see reaper looking at the clock. " well it's almost it's about 5:40. since I came in early I think it would be fair if I left now." reaper says. " but what about freddy and chica." I say to him. " It'll be fine I just have to be careful." he says back to me. " okay but if I don't see you tomorrow I'm going to assume your dead." foxy says. " alright well I'll see you guys later then." reaper says before he leaves.

" your in love with him aren't you bonnie." foxy says out of nowhere. " what no way." I say to her. " yea you are. But don't worry I am too." she says. "how is that supposed to make me not worry. Yea your right I am in love with him but we can't do anything about it." I say to her. " we could have sex with him." she says making me blush. " no we can't. don't you remember the last time you tried something like that." I say.

" yea yea I know but what if we get him to want to have sex with us." she says. " I'm listening" I say to her. " well what if we-


	6. Chapter 6 dirty fun

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

This chapter will have the lemon in it I promise. but don't expect the best lemon ever.

Chapter six: dirty fun

-at reapers apartment-

-reaper pov-

I had just got off work and was sitting on my couch watching family guy and drinking a beer. Perfect way to spend afternoon right. Well I think so. Its going pretty good because this time freddy is going to be cleaned.

" this is going to work out. at least I hope it does. They better take freddy. Because if they don't he might try to kill me." I say. It was the last day of the week. That means after today i'll have the weekend off.

It also means bonnie won't get to see me for three days almost. And when she went to get cleaned she seemed almost to happy to see me.

I think she may have a slight crush on me.

-at pirate cove-

-bonnie pov-

"-and that's how we get reaper." foxy says happily. " well foxy I really can't see any way this could go wrong." I say sarcastically. "screw you bonnie this is gonna work." she says. " alright I don't think it could hurt to try." I say to her. " good also do you know when reaper gets here. I can't tell time with this damn eye patch." she says adjusting her eye patch. " I think at about 11:50. but i'm not sure." I say. " ok what time is it now." she asks me. I look up to the clock. " umm it's 12:03. wait a minute how have we been moving all this time. And why isn't reaper here yet" I ask her shocked. " I have no idea. But we need to see why he's not here. And I have no idea how we're moving. Just don't question it bonnie." she says.

I hear the front door open. And then somebody runs past the door really quick. " time to put this plan into action. Go get into your position bonnie." foxy says as she starts to take off her clothes.

-at the storage closet-

-bonnie pov-

" _I can''t believe I'm doing this. Reaper gonna see me naked and I can't even see him." _I think. ( just listen and you'll see whats going on) I take off all of my clothes. Get into a position and start to rub myself. " oooohhhhh." I moan.

-in the security office-

-reaper pov-

I look through the monitor. I see that chica is gone. I search through the cameras until I find her in the dining hall. " I wonder where bonnie and foxy are. they usually come in here to talk by now" I say out loud. I flip the cameras again to pirate cove I then go wide eyed at what I see. I see foxy lying on the ground naked, and masturbating. " what the fuck." I say.

I look around the cameras one more time until I get to the storage closet where I see bonnie. Also like foxy bonnie is lying on the ground. Except unlike foxy, bonnie has her butt sticking up in the air pointing towards the camera giving me a nice view of her ass.

I feel myself begin to get erect. I look away from the screen. " _what am I doing. looking at my friends while they '' Take care of business'' . This is wrong and I know it." _I think. I look back to the screen to see that bonnie is gone. I look back at pirate cove to see that foxy Is also gone.

" where did they go." I say as I start to hear running. I look at the west hall camera to see foxy running down it. Still with nothing on. " what the fu-" is all I can say before I bonnie comes into the room and starts to make out with me while she's still naked also. Foxy then also enters the room and starts to take off my clothes. After she's done with that she starts to stroke my member.

I moan loudly as she starts to lick the tip. After about five minutes of this I cum into foxy's mouth. Bonnie then breaks our kiss leaving a stream of saliva running down her face. She then gets up and puts her wet pussy in front of my face. " lick it." she says. I do as she says and start to lick her.

I hear her moan my name. Foxy then gets up to and starts to take my dick into her pussy. She grunts painfully. Foxy then begins to move herself up and down.

I push my tongue into bonnie's crevice and she starts to moan loudly. I reach my hands up and fondle her breasts. She moans even more. Bonnie screams my name as she cums over my face.

Foxy then starts to scream/moan as she has her orgasm. Splashing her juices all over my dick. She gets off of me along with bonnie. Bonnie starts to sit on my dick as foxy sticks her pussy in my face. I stick my tongue into her pussy and she starts to hug my head pushing my tongue in deeper while also ruffling my hair.

Bonnie slowly slides down on my dick. Crying slightly, she starts to pump herself. After about twenty minutes foxy cums all over my face. She gets up off me and sits down on the floor. Leaving me and bonnie.

I grab her waist and flip us over so I am on top. She puts her legs over my shoulders. " fuck me harder." she says to me.

I start to fuck her as hard as I can. I feel my self starting to cum. I hold it back. I pump her at my full speed reaching as deep as I can into her pussy. She then screams as she cums. Shortly after I cum inside her.

" wow. Your plan worked foxy." bonnie says panting. " I told you it would." foxy says back to bonnie also panting. " I would be mad at you two if I hadn't wanted to do that ever since I met you guys." I say to them both. "well lucky for us then." foxy says.


	7. Chapter 7 The Best Weekend Ever

Hello this is reaperthecat here and this is my first fic so plz no mean reviews but I am open to constructive criticism. I'm going to be writing five nights at freddies something a little new. It's going to be my OC reaper going thought this hell. And its rated m so blah blah blah. Anything I forget to mention I'll tell you later in the story

DISCLAIMER: reaper doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

Chapter seven:the best weekend ever

-Reaper pov-

I hear my phone go off. " well guys I better go. Oh wait a minute. Shit. How are you guys going to get cleaned up." I say to them. " don't worry we'll just use the sink in the bathroom." foxy says.

" oh alright." I say and start to get my clothes on. " hey reaper." I hear bonnie say as I begin to put my shirt on. " what." I say to her. " we're going to be doing things like this now. Right." she says

" well bonnie. Personally this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. But I can't deny that I love you guys. But If some way. something happened and the bear found out. Either me or him would have to die." I say to her as I finish getting my clothes on.

" so is that a yes. or-." bonnie says expecting me to finish her sentence. "whatever you girls want." I say. " awesome." she says as I chuckle to myself.

I turn around to leave when I feel two hands on each of my shoulders. I turn around and bonnie and foxy both kiss me. " oh I almost forgot to ask girls. How the hell can you guys cum." I say to them. " we have no idea." they say at the same time.

" that doesn't make any sense though. I thought you were androids." I say to them. " yea. Androids that have feelings and can feel pain." foxy says sarcastically. " it is really confusing." bonnie says holding her head. " well I guess we'll find out next week." foxy says. "yea I guess we will." I say back and leave.

-the day after at reapers apartment-

I wake up in my room. " man I can't wait until next week." I then hear the phone ring. I get up and wait for the voice mail.

" reaper It's your sister kera. Remember it's amy's birthday. you know your niece. My daughter. didn't think I needed to make that clarification but I know you have a one track mind. But also I was trusting you to pick a place for her party. So you know call me." I hear my sister say as I pick up the phone. " hey sis." I say to her.

" oh great your there. Umm so you got all that right." she says. " yea. Don't worry I have the perfect place." I say with a smile.

-at freddy frazzbears pizza-

I walk in to get the place set up for the party. I made a reservation so it would just be amy and her friends. It's around 9am and the party starts at 11am so I have to hurry. I look around to see what I could do with the place.

" hhmm that could work." I say as I leave to get the supplies. I come back in and start to get the place set up.

-five minutes later-

" and there we go." I say as I put on the finishing touches. I look at my watch. " and two minutes before the party too." I say out-loud.

I it down at one of the tables. " whew, this is gonna be great." I say as I get up to go get my present for amy. I walk back in and set the present on the gift table. I then hear a car drive up. "_ sis must be here early to check out how it's going." _I think. I see kira walk in and she looks at me.

" reaper, how has it been, I haven't seen you in a while." she says to me. "it's been good, you." I say back to her. " good, so this is the place you had in mind." she says looking around. " yea, there isn't anything wrong with it is there." I say to her. " no the place looks great, I bet amy will love the animatronic band." she says looking at the stage where bonnie, chica, and freddy all stand.

" yep I thought so." I say, also looking at the stage. " so this looks good, you did a good job." she says to me. "_ man this is awkward. Really awkward ."_ I think. " umm so how is the mercenary thing been going." she says. "actually I quit being a mercenary about a month ago. A week ago I found a different job. I work here now." I say.

" I thought you loved killing." she says sounding confused. " I do but I love working here more." I say smiling. " wow I never thought I'd hear you say you love anything more than killing." she says. " I didn't either." I say to her.

I hear another car pull up. " that must be jack." she says as she walks to the door. She opens the door and jack walks in.( if you can't tell jack is kira's husband) " hey babe." jack says. " oh whats up asshole." jack says to me with a smug on his face knowing I can't hurt him with my sister watching.

I ignore him. He walks closer to me and pokes me in the forehead. " hey didn't you hear me." he says. I then see kira walk into the main dining room. I smile and grab jack by his arm. I flip him over so he's on his back. "aaugghhh" he says as his back hits the ground. He gets back up and tries to kick me in the stomach. I grab his leg and kick him in the nuts.

He grabs his groin trying to soothe the pain. I then kick him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. " hey jack wheres amy." I hear kira say as she walks back in. " really?" she says angrily. " yes, really." I say. She walks over to him and kneels down seeing he really is knocked out. " I can't believe it, what did he do to make you do this to him." she says. " what I don't know what your talking about, he must have had to much to drink he just blacked out." I say sarcastically.

bonnie pov-

I see reaper beat the heck out of some guy named jack. " _dang I never knew reaper could fight."_ I think as this girl who's name I guessing is babe walks in and starts talking to reaper about knocking out that guy named jack. " _this girl seems very mean."_ I think as I see the girl leave.

I see reaper roll his eyes and picks up jack. He sits him in one of the chairs. The girl comes back with a smaller girl who I guess amy. Amy walks over to reaper and hugs his leg. " _awwww, that's so cute_." I think as he picks her up. " I missed you uncle reaper." she says. " I missed you too amy." he says back to the small girl.

" why is daddy sleeping." she says. " he was tired so uncle reaper put him to bed." reaper says. The manager walks in to the room. " reaper the animatronics aren't coming online to sing, so if you want to hear the band play I think you will have to turn them on to free roam." he says as I smile on the inside.

" but won't they try to you know." reaper says. " they shouldn't as long as it's daytime. But I would suggest turning them off before that clock hits 12am." he says. " oh ok that's cool. How do I do that." reaper says questioningly. " it's not hard, there should be a switch at the back of their necks. under the fur." the manager says and walks off.

Reaper puts the little girl down and walks up on the stage. He flips the switch on me, then chica, then freddy. I feel my joints loosen up and I'm able to move. I turn to see freddy hit reaper on the head with his mic. " I take that as in saying you won't kill me, but you don't like me." he says. "hahahaha." I laugh at this.

" _he's lucky it's daytime or else freddy would- you know what forget it." _I think as I grab my guitar. We begin to play and the little girl begins to cheer.

-reaper pov-

" _this is going well." _I think as I see some guy walk in the door. " hey who are you." kira says to him. He pulls out a glock and points it at her. " one of you go over to the cash register and put all the money in a bag.

" oh please." I say and he points the gun at me. " got something to say smartass." he says to me. " yea your too stupid to put something over your face. And I think your chicken shit. There you go." I say to him. " well your one less hostage." he says and pulls the trigger. " no!" kira screams. The bullet hits me in the chest. " that all you got." I say without even flinching.

"huh." kira and the mystery man say. He fires about three rounds into my stomach and chest. He runs out of bullets and tries to put another magazine in. he gets it in and gets ready to fire. I walk up and grab the gun. I pull out my 45. magnum and empty the entire round in his chest. He falls over, dead. " holy shit." kira says


End file.
